


Stand Me Up

by lotrspnfangirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jensen, Drunk Dialing, Drunk Sex, M/M, One Night Stands, PWP without Porn, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen Ackles was drunk. And he was not going to settle for being stood up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not know or own Jensen or Jared. This is purely a work of fiction.

“Fuck.” Jensen Ackles was drunk. He had been looking forward to this night all week long, had spent more time than he would have cared to admit on fixing his hair, and even bought a new outfit for the occasion. When it was all said and done, he expected to be blissfully fucked to within an inch of his life, not slamming back shots by _himself_ at the crappiest bar in the city, refusing to believe he had been stood up until the bartender took pity and personally paid for a cab. 

He cursed as he tripped over a pair of sneakers he had left in the hallway, catching himself on the door frame before he tumbled down onto his face. Who the hell was this guy to stand him up? They had been talking for two weeks, the guy was more than interested at the pictures he had sent him… So what the flying fuck? 

No, Jensen Ackles was not going to let this slide. He made his way into the living room, only managing to trip once more over the edge of the carpet, before he launched himself into the arm chair and dug his cell phone out of his pocket. 

He had been texting this guy almost nonstop, so he pulled open the keypad and punched in the number. This guy had better be in the hospital or some shit like that…

“Hello?” The phone answered, the voice sounding confused.

“Did you forget something, Jack?” Jensen spat out, feeling his hands shaking as he clenched the phone. 

“What? I think you have-”

“I waited for four fucking hours! Seriously, I half considered that maybe you had fucking died or some shit like that. You said you were so ready to meet me, and then you make me walk to the fucking divest bar you could find and don't even bother to show the fuck up!”

“Wait… No, listen! I’m not--”

“No, no you listen to me!” Jensen slurred, and swallowed hard as he tried to collect his thoughts. “I primped like a fucking girl. I even went out to get fucking waxed man. Like, I don’t just _do_ that, you know? And I was totally planning on sucking you down at that bar before letting you take me home to fuck me senseless. And I give really, really, really good fucking blow jobs.”

There was silence on the other end and Jensen felt a spike of anger go through him. If this douche hung up on him…

“Maybe,” the soft voice on the other end made him jump and press the phone tighter against his ear. “Maybe I went to the wrong bar on accident? I can come to you…”

“Yeah. Well. Maybe.” Jensen snorted, rubbing a hand across his face. “Yeah, you know what, you do that.”

“Alright. Text me your address, and I’ll be there soon.” Jensen hung up, pulling up the call to hit the little speech button and sent his address. He sunk down on the couch to wait, wondering how the hell they moved from him being pissed back to him getting laid. Was he being too easy? Fuck, he needed to sober up for this shit.

He stumbled his way from the couch into the small kitchen, flicking on the Keurig and preparing himself a hot cup of coffee. He sunk down into a kitchen chair, hands curling around the fresh mug and letting the heat radiate from the cup into his hands. He sighed, drawing a long sip and shivering as felt the heat swarm through his entire body. 

He looked up at the clock on the wall and willed it to move faster. He should probably make Jack work for it. Hell, Jensen was pretty modest, but he knew that he was a catch. Jack wasn’t bad looking from the pictures he had sent, he was your average guy. Not too bad to look at but… Jensen had him beat on that scale. So for standing him up? He would have to work for it. And Jensen would _not_ be giving him a blow job, that much was decided. He snorted into his coffee, downing the rest of the cup and hissing as it burned the back of his throat. He would, however, expect the best damn apology blow job of his entire life. It had been a few months since he had been intimate with anyone other than his right hand…

His eyes flicked up to the clock again and he realized that fifteen minutes had passed with him sitting in the kitchen thinking about blow jobs. He could feel himself hardening in his jeans and shifted to adjust himself. Jack would be here soon and he didn’t want to look like a ready and willing slut. A knock on the door made him jump. 

“The wrong bar has got to be the _lamest_ excuse I have ever—ever heard of.” Jensen stumbled over the end of the sentence as he flung open the front door to display the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. A gorgeous man who was most definitely _not_ Jack. “Um.”

“Hey.” The guy smiled, flashing perfect teeth that Jensen itched to run his tongue over and deep dimples that did nothing for his eager cock. 

“Um.” Jensen replied again. What a stupid response.

“So… You had the wrong number.” The gorgeous man shrugged, still smiling as he took in Jensen’s appearance. 

“Oh. Fuck.” Jensen’s grip tightened on the door, disappointment flooding him. “So I take it you weren’t really interested in getting drunk dialed at one in the morning?”

“I wasn’t expecting it.” The man chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the door jam. Jensen felt the heat creep up his neck as he took in the bulging muscles underneath the tight black t-shirt. “But…” Jensen’s eyes snapped up again, studying the man’s face. “I heard you give excellent blow jobs and were expecting to get fucked senseless.”

“Yes…” Jensen said, smirking as he stepped back away from the door and holding it open for the man. “You’re not some crazy serial killer, right?” He pressed his hand against the man’s chest as he took a step into the house, his cock twitching as he felt the muscles shifting underneath his palm.

“No, I can promise you I’m not a crazy serial killer. And you? Do you call random guys who are seconds away from jerking themselves into oblivion to murder and bury them in your back yard?”

“No, can’t say that I am.” Jensen swallowed hard, his eyes flicking down to the man’s crotch, smiling when he sees he’s not the only one interested. 

“Well good. I’m Jared.” He held out a hand, eyes sparkling as he continued to smile down at Jensen.

“Jensen.” He whispered back, gripping the man’s hand and tugging. He pulled Jared off balance, Jared pitching forward and Jensen’s own back slamming into the wall, moaning loudly when Jared’s body fell flush against his, pinning him in place. “It’s really nice to meet you.” Jared chuckled, grinding into Jensen before he leaned forward and pressed their lips together. 

Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was the sheer fact that if Jensen didn’t get a dick in his ass in the very near future he was about to implode, but Jensen felt completely at ease allowing this tall and gorgeous stranger attack his mouth as they jutted against each other in the entryway of his house. 

Jared’s tongue danced across his lower lip and Jensen let his mouth fall open, accepting the intrusion with a loud moan. He could practically feel Jared’s smile against his lips, and it was mind-altering. He ran his hands up Jared’s back, shoving his shirt up as he went, reveling in the feeling of the tight muscles rippling underneath his touch. 

“Off.” He demanded, breaking their kiss to allow Jared to bend down slightly so he could rip the t-shirt off completely. “Jesus Christ.” He whispered, taking in Jared’s half naked form. Jared chuckled softly, tugging at the hem of Jensen’s own shirt. He allowed it to be hauled over his head and the moment Jared turned to toss it behind him, Jensen pounced. He gripped Jared’s hips, fingers digging into heated flesh, as he arched up to bite the tendon in Jared’s neck, tongue flicking across the spot. Jared gasped, slamming his hands against the wall, caging Jensen in. 

Jensen smirked, kissing and nipping his way across Jared’s neck as his fingers played along the hem of Jared’s jeans. 

“Tease.” Jared hissed as Jensen bit down again, his hips rocking forward into Jensen’s hands. Jensen smirked in reply and flicked the button of Jared’s jeans open, pulling at the fabric to let Jared’s dick spring out. “Fuck.” Jared whispered as Jensen slid the fabric the rest of the way down, smiling to himself as he realized Jared wasn’t wearing anything underneath the denim. He sunk to his knees as he went, biting Jared’s thigh to let the other man know what he wanted. Jared lifted one leg, then the other, so Jensen could get him completely naked. 

And what a sight that was. Jensen rocked back on his knees, looking up at Jared leaning over him, his pupils blown as he gazed down. He leaned forward to lick down the skinny trail of hair leading from Jared’s belly button to his fully erect cock, twitching in response as Jensen’s breath trailed across the sensitive skin. Jensen laughed as he leaned forward, running his tongue along the underside of Jared's shaft, eliciting a deep moan and a shiver that shook the other man's entire body. 

"Can I?" Jensen whispered, accepting the hitch of breath from above him as an answer, before leaning forward and curling his tongue around the thick head, sucking it gently into his mouth. He was rewarded with a quick spurt of precome and a soft moan. He reached up to grip Jared's hips, holding the other man in place so he could lazily lick and stroke his mouth around his cock, sucking and nipping with his lips as he went. He removed one of his hands to reach between Jared's legs, rolling his balls around in his hand, pulling at them gently as he shifted again and took Jared's entire length deep into his mouth.

"Fuck!" Jared cried out, his hips jerking forward, his cock pressing further down Jensen's throat. Jensen hummed his response, loving the feeling of a hard cock pressed against his tongue, breathing through his nose and inhaling the deep, musky scent of the man before him. He pulled back slowly, sucking at the tip before setting a slow and easy pace, his own hips bobbing in time with his mouth. He let his hands slip back around Jared's waist, fingers digging into the soft flesh of his ass and pulling him deeper. 

Jensen loves this, has always loved this. Even though he was the one on his knees, he had all the control and all the power, the man above him coming apart entirely, completely surrendered. He smirked, humming around Jared's cock, his moan matching that from above him.

"Fuck, Jensen. Gotta stop... I'm so close." Jensen flattened his tongue against the underside of Jared's cock, sucking hard as he moved back. Jared fell out of his mouth with a soft pop, the hardened flesh bouncing against his cheek. "Jesus Christ."

"You can still just call me Jensen." Jensen smirked, running his hands up Jared's body as he stood, pressing against him and catching his lips. Jared growled against his mouth, hands gripping his jeans and yanking hard. He ran his tongue against Jensen's lower lip and Jensen opened again, letting Jared explore, his tongue prodding and insistent as he worked Jensen's jeans open. 

Jensen felt the rest of his clothing drop and Jared's fingertips burning trails into his skin as they skimmed across his heated flesh, dancing lower as he continued to fuck Jensen's mouth with his tongue. When he found Jensen's hard length, wrapping his fingers around it and giving a light squeeze, Jensen found himself moaning into Jared's mouth, his hips jerking forward into Jared's hand.

Jared broke away from him suddenly, reaching down to his jeans and leaving Jensen leaning against the wall panting and out of breath. He smiled as he watched the way Jared's muscles moved as bent down, his skin glistening in the light cast into the hallway from the kitchen. Jared stood back up, his fingers coated with lubricant as he closed the space between them. 

"A man always comes prepared." Jared's eyes sparkled as he slipped his hand between Jensen's parted thighs, fingertips dancing around Jensen's hole. "No pun intended."

"Seriously?" Jensen snorted, slipping his legs apart further to give Jared access. Jared smirked back at him, kissing him softly as he pressed his finger in, moving in circles around the tightly furled muscle. Jensen groaned against Jared's lips, moving to place his arms on Jared's shoulder and pushing himself up, angling his hips forward. 

"God, you're so fucking gorgeous." Jared murmured, nudging Jensen's head to the side so he could kiss down Jensen's jaw to his neck. He bit down softly and Jensen gasped at the slight pain. He let his eyes fall closed, leaning his head back against the wall to let Jared work his way up to two fingers, twisting and pressing deeper as he bit and kissed Jensen's neck. 

Jensen felt like he was floating, Jared's fingers were thick and hot inside of him, pressing in all the right places. His neck was on fire, burning where Jared had bit too hard and Jensen hoped he would find marks in the morning to remind him. His head was spinning slightly from the alcohol still coursing through his system. When Jared pulled away from his neck again, Jensen made a noise of protest that caused Jared to chuckle back at him in response. 

"Don't worry baby, I'll take care of you." Jensen watched as he bent down to pick up a condom he must have dropped between their feet. Jared crooked his fingers as he stood, hitting Jensen's prostate in just the right way to make him gasp. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, Jensen. Right here with you pressed up against the wall. I'm going to make you feel it for days, would you like that?" Jared's voice was barely above a whisper, but his words surrounded Jensen completely, sending a tremor through every inch of him.

"Fuck, Jared. Yes." He replied, crushing their mouths together. Jared’s moan rocked through him and he pulled his fingers back out of Jensen's body to work the condom over his own length. Jensen tried to move them to the side so he could get leverage on the small table that held a bowl for his keys and wallet, but Jared pulled him back, gripping the backs of his legs and pulling him up completely, slamming his back into the wall.

Jensen gasped at the burn as his shoulders slid up the wall and let his legs wrap around Jared's hips. He knew his eyes were wide as he looked down at Jared, taking on all of his weigh, holding him high up off the ground. Fuck, Jensen was sure he had never seen anything sexier. Jared pressed him into the wall, holding him with one arm and using his free arm to guide himself into Jensen. Jensen moaned as Jared's hands returned to his hips, guiding him down on his length slowly until he was buried deep inside. 

"Fuck, Jensen." Jared groaned into his neck, fingers digging deep into Jensen's hips in the most delicious way. 

"That's the idea, Jared." Jensen replied, tightening his legs and clenching his muscles around Jared's cock. Jared growled and pulled back only to slam into Jensen hard, making Jensen's head slam back into the wall and gasp in both pain and pleasure. 

Jensen let himself go, the feeling of Jared pounding into him hard, slamming their bodies together and Jensen's shoulders slamming against the wall at every thrust was intoxicating. Something in the other room crashes to the floor, the sound sending a shock straight through to Jensen's cock, pressed hard and riding against Jared's muscles. Jared doesn't even pause at the sound and seems to drill into him harder. The sound of skin slapping against skin and Jensen's small moans surround them. Headlights shine in through the thin window beside the door, illuminating them completely and Jensen groans at the thought that someone could see them, see him being fucked in the middle of his entryway. 

"Jared, fuck. Right there." His fingers dig into the corded muscles of Jared's arms as Jared finds that sweet spot, sending shocks of pleasure through him. Jared shifts his hips, matching the angle and hitting the spot again and again.

"Come for me, Jensen." Jared whispers, dipping his head to suck a nipple into his mouth, his tongue darting around the tightened nub before he bites down. Jensen cries out, pushing himself down on Jared's cock as Jared slams upwards. He can feel his balls tightening, tingling starting in his lower abdomen all the way to his toes. "Come on." Jared bites down again and Jensen looses it, his cock pumping out thick ropes across Jared's chest and stomach. He bears down, clenching around Jared buried deep inside of him as he rides out his orgasm. 

Jared groans, burying his head in the crook of Jensen's neck as his thrusts loose their rhythm and he pumps erratically, his nails digging painfully into Jensen's flesh. He can feel Jared's cock twitching his final release and Jared collapses against him, breathing hard into his ear. 

"Jesus." Jensen gasps, slowly sliding his shaking legs back down to the floor, his arms wrapped around Jared's back and holding them together. 

"Actually," Jared gasped, a smile in his voice. "It's Jared." Jared's laugh shakes them both, and Jensen feels empty and disappointed when Jared pulls out and moves back. "Bathroom?"

"Follow me." Jensen pulls away from the wall, wincing at the pull against his skin from where he was suctioned against it with sweat. The moment over, Jensen is waiting for the awkwardness to set in as he leads Jared into his bedroom and points to the master bathroom. Jared nods once, opening the door and disappearing into it. 

Jensen sighs, pulling a discarded t-shirt from the top of his dirty laundry pile and wiping his chest clean. He pulls back the covers to his bed, sinking into the mattress and waits for Jared to come back out.  
Out of all of the outcomes the night could have brought? This was not something Jensen had expected. He smiled to himself as he traced his fingers across his swollen lips. From the bathroom he could hear the sound of running water shutting off.

"Well, you have my number." Jared called from the bathroom and Jensen could hear the laughter in his voice. "But..." He popped his head out, looking suddenly nervous. "Can I stay the night?"

Jensen couldn’t help it. He started laughing, the sound of it rolling through him and leaving him shaking and gasping for air. He glanced up to see Jared leaning against the door frame to the bathroom, arms across his chest and still beautifully naked, with an amused expression on his face. 

“God.” He gasped, letting himself fall back into the pillows of his bed, smiling as he pulled covers back all the way in invitation. Jared chuckled and walked across the room to slip underneath, pulling Jensen against his chest. 

Jensen Ackles was still drunk. But he was blissfully fucked, his back pressed up against a sexy-as-fuck man, and he had all the plans in the world to make it happen again. And again.


End file.
